Lego Shrek: The Video Game
Lego Shrek: The Video Game is a video game based on the Shrek franchise. Levels Shrek Fantasy Treachory Summary: When Shrek finds Donkey in the forest, they travel to his swamp and find out that a clan of fairytale creatures have been sent their. Pinocchio tells them that Lord Farquaad has sent them their, and Shrek goes off on a mission to stop him. Characters: Shrek, Donkey Duloc Danger Summary: As Shrek and Donkey go on their adventure, they find the city of Duloc where Lord Farquaad should be. They find the Lord himself, and decide to make a deal. Shrek now must find the Princess Fiona for Lord Farquaad to marry. Characters: Shrek, Donkey Boss: Lord Farquaad (3 Hearts) Search for the Princess Summary: Now that Shrek and Donkey have went off on their quest, they have left Duloc and are searching for the Dragon's Castle were Princess Fiona is captive. The adventure is starting, and now getting dangerous. Characters: Shrek, Donkey The Dragon's Castle Summary: The quest for the princess is almost over, and Shrek and Donkey have found the Dragon's Castle and went to save Fiona. But they didn't know that their dangers were only rising with lava, enchanted knight armor, and a fire-breathing dragon protecting it. Characters: Shrek (Knight), Donkey, Fiona (Human) Boss: Dragon (6 Hearts) Forest Trek Summary: Since Fiona has been saved, Shrek, Donkey, and Fiona search for their way back to Duloc. On the way, Fiona gets captured by Monsier Robin Hood and fights her way out of the commotion. Characters: Shrek, Donkey, Fiona (Human) Boss: Monsier Robin Hood (9 Hearts) Lord Farquaad Summary: Right when Fiona is returned to Farquaad, Shrek sadly goes home. But when Donkey saves him, Shrek goes and saves Fiona from Lord Farquaad. Characters: Shrek, Donkey, Fiona Boss: Lord Farquaad (9 Hearts) Bonus Level: Shrek 4-D Summary: In it, the spirit of Lord Farquaad returns from the dead to kidnap Princess Fiona. Therefore, it is up to Shrek and Donkey to rescue her. Farquaad sends a stone dragon after them, but Dragon arrives, leading to a chase scene. Characters: Shrek, Donkey Bosses: Stone Dragon (4 Hearts), Ghost of Lord Farquaad (6 Hearts) Shrek 2 Far Far Away Summary: Shrek, Fiona and Donkey going to Far Far Away. When they arrived at the castle and having dinner, Shrek and King Harold have a fight. Characters: Shrek, Q.Lillain, Donkey and Fiona Vehicles: Onion Carriage Boss: King Harold (1 Heart) The Forest Summary: Shrek and Donkey went through the forest when they saw Puss in Boots and Mad Hatter comes to the rescue. Characters: Shrek, Donkey and Mad Hatter Boss: Puss in Boots (12 Hearts) The Potion Factory Summary: The 3 Friends enter the factory and tells fairy.G. After the fight they steal the potion and defeat the workers. Characters: Shrek (With elf costume) , Donkey and Puss in Boots. Bosses: Fairy Godmother (7 Hearts) Elf Workers (19) Poison Apple Pub Summary: The Three Friends went to the pub. When they heard that Fiona is marring Charming, they ran and got put in prison. Characters: Shrek (human), Donkey (horse), Puss, T.Dee and T.Dum Bosses: Knights (20) The Prison and Cookies Summary: The Fairy Tales went to the prison to free the Trio. When they arrived they need to find the key. Characters: Solomon Grundy, Humpty Dumpty, White Rabbit and Pinocchio Vehicles: Mongo Enemies: Knights (11) The Castle Summary: Shrek and his Friends must defeat Fairy Godmother and Prince Charming. After the fight, Harold Saves Shrek By sending the blast back to Fairy Godmother and King Harold turns into a frog and Shrek, Fiona and Donkey turn back to thier normal forms and they celebrate the party. Characters: Shrek, 3 Pigs, Big Bad Wolf, Quasimodo and Cheshire Cat Bosses: Fairy Godmother (4 Hearts) Prince Charming (3 Hearts) Bonus Level: Donkey's Babies Characters:Dragon and Donkey Shrek the Third The Castle Summary: King Harold is dying so Shrek went to get his Royal suit on. After that shrek's button flew off in the chef and knights came to attack. Characters: Shrek (Royal Suit), Fiona (Royal Suit), Gingy and Queen of Hearts Enemies: Knights (12) Schools and Nightmares Summary: On the boat, Fiona tells Shrek that shes pregent,So Shrek has a nightmare. After the nightmare Shrek has to find Arthur (Artie) and When artie was on the boat he suggled with Shrek and then the boat crashes Characters:Shrek, Donkey and Puss in Boots Enemies: Nightmare Baby Ogres (10000000) Merlins House Summary: After the forth went to Merlins House and Fiona in Prison, The forth found themseles by Captain Hook. After the fight Shrek tells Hook where Fiona is and Merlin used his magic to bring the gang back home but Puss and Donkey have switched bodies. Characters: Shrek, Arthur, Donkey, Puss in Boots and Merlin Boss: Captain Hook (6 Hearts) Enemies: Pirates and Evil Trees Prison Break Summary: Charming lets Arthur go but locked Shrek up and puts Donkey and Puss in prison. After that they fight all the knights and freed their friends. Characters: Shrek, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Fiona, Cinderella, Snow White, Doris, Queen Lillain and Sleeping Beauty Boss: Charming (1 Heart) Enemies: Knights The Stage Summary: The Fairy Tales went to Save Shrek. After that Artie tells the villains to be friends and Shrek has to defeat Prince Charming. After the Fight the Tower falls down on Charming and Artie is the king and donkey and puss got thier bodys back. Characters: Peter Pan, The 7 Dwarves, Shrek, Jack and Jill and Humpty Dumpty Boss: Charming (3 Hearts) Enemies: Pirates, Knights and Evil Wooden Puppets New Borns Shrek and Fiona are back in the Swamp and they have 3 new baby ogres. After they collect the bottles Shrek and Fiona have a lot of vistors. Characters: Shrek, Fiona Bonus Level: The Bride of Gingy Gingy tells his friends his scary story (In the story) The Muffin Man helps gingy make a new gingerbread lady. After they create her. She comes alive and lives with gingy but gingy runs away and Sugar (Gingy's Girlfriend) makes her pettier. After the fight Lots of zombie Sugars came and eat gingy (Finshes the Story) Everyone ran away but not Shrek. Characters: Gingy, Sugar and The Muffin Man Boss: Sugar (2 Hearts) Enemies: Zombie Sugars Characters Ogres *Shrek (Available in normal, human, knight, elf worker, royal, and christmas outfits) *Princess Fiona (Available in human, human wedding dress, ogre wedding dress, golden dress, ogre, ogre knight, and christmas outfits) *Felisha (Also Known as Girl Ogre Baby) *Furgus (Also Known as Boy Ogre Baby) *Farkle (Also Known as Boy Ogre Baby) *Fiona's Ogre Knight Assistant *Fiona's Ogre Knight Side-Kick *Ogre Knight *Ogre *Cookie the Ogre Chef Fairytale Allies *Donkey (Available in normal, horse, Puss's body, halloween, christmas and dirty outfiits) *Puss in Boots (Available in normal, babysitter, fat, donkey's body, donkey's tail, christmas, and halloween outfits) *Pinocchio (Available in normal, real boy, christmas, halloween, babysitting and puppet show outfits) *Gingy (Available in normal, halloween, christmas, and cookie ninja outfits) *Blind Mouse (Available as normal and horse) *Big Bad Wolf (Available as normal and Rumple Worker Suit) *Little Pig #1 (Available as normal and Rumple Worker Suit) *Little Pig #2 (Available as normal and Rumple Worker Suit) *Little Pig #3 (Available as normal and Rumple Worker Suit) *Merlin *Big Bear *Medium Bear *Little Bear *Red Riding Hood *Magic Mirror *Mr. Geppeto (Available in normal and shrek costume) *Peter Pan *Ariel the Little Mermaid *Muffin Man *Troll *Jack (Jack and the Beanstalk) (comes with beans and Giant) *Quasimodo (strong) *Gingy's Girlfriend (Available as normal and a zombie) *Humpty Dumpty (Available as normal and a zombie) *Jack (Jack and Jill) (comes with a bucket) *Jill (Jack and Jill) *Solomon Grundy *Candlestick (Lumiere) *Clock (Cogsworth) *Goldilocks *Old Macdonald *Tinkerbell the Fairy *Mongo the Giant Gingerbread Man (Super Strong) *Genie (Magic) *Grumpy (Available as normal and nanny costume) *Other Dwarfs (Happy, Doc, Sleepy, Sneezy, Dopey and Bashful) *Mad Hatter *Tweedle Dee *Tweedle Dum *White Rabbit (Available as normal and without waistcoat) *Cheshire Cat (appers and Dissappers) *Queen of Hearts *Old Woman (Who lived in a Shoe) *Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma *Little Boy Blue (comes with horn) *Jiminy Cricket (With a Hat and an Umbrella) *Dish (Hey Diddle Diddle) *Spoon (Hey Diddle Diddle) *Scarecrow (Wizard of Oz) *Tin Woodsman *Cowardly Lion *Drothory (Wizard of Oz) *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Miss Muffet *Hansel *Gretel *Scrooge (Available as normal And pyjamas) *Aladdin *St.George the Knight *Chicken Little *Farmer's Wife *Georgie Porgie *Knave of Hearts *The Hare *The Tortoise *Mr. Smee (Captain Hook's mate) *Merman King *Ogre Claus *Santa Claus *Peter Pumpkin Eater *Wendy (Peter Pan) *Wee Willie Winky *Little Bo Peep *Cat (With a Fiddle) *Laughing Dog Fairtytale Royalty *King Harold (Available as king and frog) *Queen Lilian *Arthur Pendragon (Available in school uniform, knight and king outfits) *Cinderella *Snow White *Sleeping Beauty *Doris the Ugly Stepsister *Pea Princess Villians *Lord Farquaad (Available as normal, wedding tux, and ghost outfits) *Thelonious (Also Known as Subtitle Guy) *Fairy Godmother (Available in normal and ball dress outfits) *Potion Factory Worker (Available as normal and dove) *Prince Charming (Available in normal, knight, cloaked, old lady and play suit outfits) *Rumpelstiltskin (Available in normal, king, angry wig, party wig, happy wig, and original outfits) *Witch (Available as normal, witch doctor, and party witch) *Rapunzel (Available as normal and bald) *Pied Piper *Mabel the Ugly Stepsister *Captain Hook *Theloniaus *Cyclops *Evil Tree *Headless Horseman *Mabel the Second Ugly Stepsistser *Evil Queen *Stromboli the Puppet Master *Sir Lancelot *Monsier Robin Hood *Black Knight *Robin Hood's Assistant *Farquaad's Guard *Hook's Pirate *Farquaad Mascot *Knights *Evil Wooden Puppets *Giant Donkey Eating Waffle *Little John *Fiar Tuck Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games Category:Lego Video Games Category:LEGO Video Games Category:Video Games based on Movies Category:LEGO Games